I Hate It
by pansfinalfantasies
Summary: Matt is 17 and at a new school...with old friends, but how come they are acting so differently? De fic is done!
1. And it All Begins

I Hate It  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon yadda yadda yadda please don't sue me blah blah blah enjoy!  
  
AN: Hi, this is my first fic.......ever, so I hope you take your time to review!  
  
~pansfinalfantasies~  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^  
  
Yamato Ishida yawned. Great. Another day of school, can't I live in peace? He trudged toward his closet in search of the perfect outfit for his first day in a new school. Once dressed and ready, Matt hurried down to the kitchen in search of a quick meal.  
  
"Whoa! What's the rush? If I'm not mistaken, school begins in less then 2 hours." Mr.Ishida greeted him looking up from the newspaper cluched in his hands.  
  
"Humph." came a simple, meaningful reply.  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today". in a voice dipped full of sarcasim, Mr.Ishida focused on his paper once again. Matt stumbled out the door not bothering to answer. Hands in his pockets, the 17-year-old boy stepped in pace to his heartbeat, the only sound that seperated quiet from silence. Minding his own business, Matt hung his head to stare at his feet.  
  
"MOVE IT!" the sudden noise broke through the silence as Matt jerked his head toward the direction of the scream. Matt jumped at what he saw, as it was a boy about his age was heading his way atop of an out of control bike. As if on instinct, Matt stepped out of his way alowing the boy to freely crash into a nearby pole. It took a few minutes for the stranger to pull himself together, considering that he was now covered in dirt from the colision.  
  
"Oh.........hey! Why'd ya do that? Now my mom's gonna kill me." The boy brushed some dirt off his left sleeve. Matt mentally took notes as he searched the boy from head to toe. Brown hair.................brown eyes....about 5"8'.....not bad looking.................did he comb his hair this morning?!  
  
"Why did I do what?" Matt said, staring at him.  
  
"Why did you move outta the way? If you hadn't, I woulda have had a much softer landin' and wouldn't be this dirty!" Matt lifted an eybrow. Red-faced and embarressed, the brown haired boy quickly attepted to cover up what he just said.  
  
"Oh, sorry, how rude o' me, my name is Taichi, but many people called me Tai. Unlike some people who decides to use my full name when I'm in trouble, well, I'm not complainin'! It's their own goddamn fault! Those friggin' ditzs could see a genious if one was standin' right in fronta them............" Tai caught himself before he could go any farther. "Sorry, I was talkin' to myself again, I do that sometimes.....uh, so what's your name?" Tai extended a dust covered hand at him and gave a toothy grin. All Matt did was continue to stare at him.  
  
"Yamato, Yamato Ishida. Call me Matt."  
  
"C'mon, you new or somethin'? I know I've heard of that name before........Your that bass player in that band arn't you? The Teenage Wolves right? Oh, let's start walkin' the bus will come any minute. Wait until my sister sees ya, she is gonna be sooooooooo jealous when she meets ya, she's a big fan ya' know...................Oops, sorry...I'm doin' it again." Matt shrugged any begun to walk, half listening to Tai. He felt someones eyes on him, Matt turned around and came face-to-face with Tai, who was studying him as if he was some sort zoo animal. Tai gasped and pointed at him in realization.  
  
"You- I know who you are now! Your Matt Ishida from the the digital world six years ago!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~^~^~  
  
AN: Like it? Hate it? What? 


	2. Remember Them?

AN: Let's cut all the nonsense and continue!...................Oh and, Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, or anything else for that matter.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^  
  
Tai stared in disbelief. How could this be? Yamato Ishida, his childhood friend standing infont of him and he hadn't noticed until now! Matt turned and kept walking, leaving Tai standing still behind him. After about 4 minutes, Tai realized what he was doing and ran to catch up with Matt.  
  
"Why'dya not wait for me? I was just getting over the shock!  
  
"Because you became pretty annoying, besides, does it take five minutes to get over shock?"  
  
"Ya got a point. so, hows life?"  
  
"It sucks."  
  
"I should defiently change the subject. Got it! where have ya been all these years? Why didn't ya keep in touch with the rest of us? Oh, that's reminds me, the resta them minus Joe and Mimi are in our school, an't that great?" Tai kept talking, Matt kept walking, not knowing which to answer first-if Tai even gave him a chance to answer. Before they knew it, they were already at the bus stop. Tai locked his bike beside a nearby tree and sat down by Matt who was leaning against a stop sign.  
  
"Maybe I should um, tell you who everyone is, just so you'll be prepared." said Tai lamely, trying to start up a conversation. 'Whatever' was all he got. Tai pointed at a small, petite girl with short brown hair.  
  
"See there? Well that's Kari, remember? She's my sister." Matt nodded. Tai pointed his finger to a boy this time.  
  
"And that, that's Izzy, still a computer whiz!" Matt nodded once again. Tai then pointed his figer at a girl in a jean jacket, but as soon as he did so, he retrieved his finger right away. He then pointed at a voilet-haired boy.  
  
"Dat's Ken, he is one of the new digidestined, so you probably don't know him so well............" Tai drifted off apon seeing Matt looking at the girl he pointed to earlier.  
  
"Then who is she?"  
  
"Nobody, nobody." Tai forced a laugh. From the looks of it, Matt seemed to know Tai was lying. For the next 15 minutes, the two boys did anything they could think about. But that bus didn't come. Tai stood up and stretched.  
  
"Looks like the bus forgot to pick us up. I'll just have to call my mom and see if she can give us a lift." Tai jogged over to a payphone and slid a quarter into it, dailed a few numbers and waited.  
  
"Hi, it's Tai, I'm just calling.................yea, yea, how'd ya guess?.......................anywayz, could you drive us to school, like, right away?.............................ok.....yes.....................no pro..............................ok, see ya!" Tai hung up the phone and jogged back to Matt. By this time, many of the other teenagers waiting at the bus stop had already found ways of getting to school, includeding the girl in the jean jacket whom got in a car with others.  
  
"Wanna know somethin'? My moms gonna drive us, Kari, Ken and Izzy to school, so you can relax." As fast as Mrs. Kamiya was, she was altready waiting for the five teens to board the minivan. Before they got on the minivan, Tai whispered into Matt's ear.  
  
"I know! Let's not tell the others who you are and let's let them find out for themselves!" Before Matt could give his opinion about it, Tai yanked his headband off and placed it on Matt's head.  
  
"Now no one will be able to recongnise you!" And with that, they stepped in the minivan and drove away.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^  
  
AN:.....................................................sorry for the spelling and grammer errors....... 


	3. A Ride to School

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine, neither are any of the characters.  
  
AN:Please review, I'm begging you! It's my first fic and I know I'm not very good....so? I'm 12 years old for heavens sake!.......................uh, I'll shut up.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^  
  
Once on the van, pushing and shoving and many disagreements of 'I want the front seat', was finally settled with Kari in the front, Ken and Izzy in the middle and Tai and Matt at the back. While Izzy was explaining to Ken about graphics and Text, Matt and Tai were deeply ingaged in their little converstaion.  
  
"If yer put in my class we could share lockers, isn't that great, as long as you keep it tidy, my mom would have a fit!" Tai want on and on and on, Matt like usual just happened to decide that whatever Tai Kamiya had to say isn't at all important. Instead he used all his energy to use in a little search through his head about any information on the jean jacket girl. She did seem familiar, but in what way? Unfortunetly Matt's little flashback was interupted.  
  
"Tai! Why don't you introduce us to the new kid?" Izzy looked up from his labtop and the other two followed, leaving what they did behind.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't have a proper meeting yet." Kari smiled. "What's your name?" She moved her attention towards Matt. Matt who didn't want any part of being in Tai's joke reacted right away by opening his mouth to answer.  
  
But before he could, Tai waved a hand infront of Matt's face, his signal to shut up.  
  
"His name is uh...." Tai thought of the first thing that came to his mind. "...........Diapers! Yea, Diapers, but call him Ape!" Matt blinked a few times, unsure of what had just happened.  
  
"Um....that is an very, uh, unusual name." Kari responed trying not to burst out laughing. Ken held out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ape." Ken chuckled as Matt who was still very much confused clapsed his hand around Ken's and shook it.  
  
"Okay kids, we're here!" The five former digidestineds emptied out of the minivan. As if on cue, the bell rang and the teenagers followed some other students into the school building. Matt was asigned to the class 11 F and it took him awhile to actually find it. Matt curiously walked into the filled classroom and took a good like around. There were not many desks in this room, but windows covered every wall. Instantly Matt was greeted by a short, balding man with thick framed glasses over his small beady eyes. This person, Matt assumed must of had been the teacher.  
  
"You must be the new student! Welcome! Welcome! Please take a seat and you may introduce yourself to the class after roll call." Matt slowly walked towards the only avalible desk and took a seat. The teacher, Mr.Erukoi, as Matt had found out after reading his agenda picked up a clipboard.  
  
"When I call out your name please say 'yo'." Mr.Erukoi began. "Aguho, Marly"  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Caraway, Zachary"  
  
"Yogurt!"  
  
"Chi, Mia"  
  
"Present sir." After about 2 more names, it was Matt's turn.  
  
"Ishida, Yamato."  
  
"He- uh, yo." Relieved that nobody made a big fuss of him being the famous Yamato Ishida, Matt slid back to his chair. No fuss, yet. Everything went just fine for the next couple of names until "Takenouchi, Sora." As fast as he could, Matt turned around in his chair and came face- to-face with the girl in the the jean jacket.  
  
"Yo." said Sora and grinned.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^  
  
AN: What did you think? 


	4. That One Girl

Disclaimer: me no own digimon.  
  
AN: no comment.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Matt broke off of his trance. All Sora saw infront of her was a wide- eyed Matt. Pleased with herself, Sora turned her attention back to teacher who was writing questions on the blackboard. Matt, once again started to take mental notes. Sora Takenouchi: long, wavey auburn hair...........same firey eyes.........about "5'6............VERY attractive. Matt shook his head. Where'd that come from? And how come Tai didn't ever talk about her?  
  
"Um, excuse me? Mr. Yamato Ishida! Are you paying attention?" Mr. Erukoi stopped writting on the blackboard and eyed him.  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"EHHH! Did you hear what he said! Yamato Ishida! EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Wow! Thats like totally awesome. Like, I wanted to like, meet you for a long, long, loooooooooong, like really long time."  
  
"Get outta the way! I saw him first!"  
  
"Like, why would I wanna do that? He is like so totally cute!" In no time, every single female in the classroom, with the exception of Sora, surrounded a very confused Matt. The male population looked at Matt as if he was a god while Sora, being as unsora-ish as can be just sat in her chair acting calm, cool and laid-back.  
  
"Whatever." rolling her eyes, Sora reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a mirror. Taking a quick peek at her own reflection, she tossed the mirror back into it's place in her bag. Mr. Erukoi did his best to settle the class down with no success. The bell rang for next period, which for Matt was Math. Matt walked down the halls, ignoring the screaming girls and keeping an eye on Sora at the same time before she blended in with a group of other girls wearing identicle jean jackets.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
At lunchtime, finding a table was no problem facing the fact everybody was offering, no, demanded giving Matt a spot at their tables. Spying Tai at a table not far from where he was standing, Matt instantly marched towards him and sat at a vacant seat.  
  
"Hi Ma- uh Ape....... good to see you here. Thought your too popular to sit with us losers." Tai said in a happy tone.  
  
"Oh Tai, cut it out. We already know it's Matt." Kari interupted.  
  
"I have no idea what your taking about". Kari sighed.  
  
"Tai, his name is written across his shirt."  
  
"Can't fool you." After reintroducing Matt to Davis, Cody, Yolei and T.K. who he of course already knew, they all set off to do their own things leaving Matt to eat his lunch alone.  
  
"Pardon me, is it okay if I sit here?" oh no.......not one of those crazy girls again. Matt turned around ready with a speech to carefully explain to the girl why she couldn't sit with him, including a stupid excuse of his allergy to fan girls. But instead of what Matt expected, there was Sora, right infront of him holding her lunch tray in her hands.  
  
"Yeah, yeah of course." Matt blushed slightly as Sora sat right next to him. And like if she had no idea who he was, she blurted out "Your a friend of Tai's, am I correct?" She sat still and glared at him.  
  
"Uh, huh, why do you ask?" She pointed at his head.  
  
"That headband. It belongs to him." And with that, she stood up and walked to the bunch of girls she was with earlier who were sitting at the "popular" table which he learned from Tai. Matt went back to nibbling on his sandwich unable to think strait. 


	5. The Morning is Always The Worst

Disclaimer: DIGIMON = I do not own.  
  
AN: REVIEW REVIEW! Dun dun dun.............  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hopping off of his bed and into fresh clothing, Matt hurried out of his room just in time to find his dad at his usual spot at the table. Mr. Ishida didn't bother to look up from the daily newspaper that he was used to reading.  
  
"Huh...o...your up. Come here son, I want to read this article of the paper to you." Matt groaned outloud.  
  
"But dadddd! I'm going to be late for the bus! It comes at 8:26!" Matt looked down at his wrist watch. "And I've only got 7 minutes!"  
  
"Oh, nonsense! Come over here for just one second." Matt dragged his feet to where his father was sitting. Mr. Ishida cleared his throat and began reading.  
  
"Yesterday at 1600 hours, police recovered 14 packets of blood from the blood bank that were previously stolen just awhile ago. Reporters say........." Mr. Ishida droned on and on, giving Matt every single detail about the case. Matt furiously kept reading the numbers on his watch every 2 seconds. One second, Ya right.  
  
"........and the solution to this mystery is right around the corner. There, that wasn't so bad, was it? Now hurry off to your catch your blood bank now." Mr. Ishida went back to reading his paper silently as Matt struggled to get his shoes and as dashed out the door.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
DING DONG. A sleepy Tai in cowboy P.J.'s answered the door.  
  
"Tai! Don't tell me your sick today!" Matt shouted in his face.  
  
"N-"  
  
"Okay, then let's get going!" Matt grabbed onto Tai's left arm and dragged him out of his house and all the way to the bus stop. Tai shook Matt off.  
  
"Man! Waz wrong with ya!?"  
  
"Don't you see? We're already late for the bus!"  
  
"Late?" Tai bursted out laughing, lost his balance and fell to the ground. Tai pulled himself together and were back on his feet, with Matt's help of course or else he'd fallen over before he could get up due to his uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"What's so funny? We just just missed the school bus and all you can do is laugh about it?" Tai brushed away the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Matt, what schedule are you on anyways? For all I know, the time is 7:43, long before the bus comes!"  
  
"Impossible! My watch says it is-" Matt peered at his watch from an angle. It read 8:19, sure enough the batteries were dead.  
  
"SON OF A-"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
After Matt followed Tai back to his house to change, the bus arrived and everyone squeezed into it.  
  
"Sorry Matt, none of us can sit by ya 'cause we all got out assigned seats." Tai pointed out. None of the former digidestineds had room to share with Matt. T.K and Kari in on seat, Davis and Tai in another. Matt sighed and walked up to the bus driver.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm new here and I don't have anyone to sit with." The bus looked over the bus. Taking the spare time to look around, Matt's eyes landed on a piece of paper taped above the driver's head. The paper read 'Hi, my name is Henry'. Matt decided right away that it was the name of the bus driver. Henry settled his problem by simply pointing at a spare seat behind him. Matt took a few steps and sat down. His attention was drawn to the person sitting beside him.  
  
"Hiya! My name is *snort* Cathy. Do you *snort* want to be my friend?" No wonder every one sat elsewhere! This girl is annoying! Matt groaned the whole way to school as Cathy talked about lint, spit flying out of her mouth as she did so. Great. Just great.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
AN: O.o Did I write that? I just made fun of someone named Cathy! Hope my Best Bud doesn't find out.... 


	6. And That's The Truth

AN: Chap.....6.....just one more to go! *yawns*....  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
In homeroom, Matt found no place to sit. He didn't know anybody, nor did he like them. Reaching a decision, Matt colasped on the nearest desk to him, which was the front center. This way, the swarms and swarms of girls that are at the back can no longer disrupt him. Matt arched his head towards Sora who was sitting next to him, hoping to catch her attention. Seconds passed. No reaction yet. Matt's neck was getting sore from not moving it one bit. Minutes passed, still nothing. By this time, Matt felt as if his head was going to seperate from the rest of his body.  
  
"Matt? Mr-Mr. Ishida? A-are you paying attention?" it was Mr. Erukoi. Matt tried to turn his head toward the voice, but didn't succeed. The muscles in his neck refused to budge after moments of staying still.  
  
"Uh...there seems to be some technicle difficulties right now....uh...please try later?" With that, the whole class started giggling. Matt's face turned so red that is now looks camaflouged infont of the crimson-red wall paper. Luckily, no one saw him thanks to the bell for next period. Matt walked past room 9 G which was Davis's and T.K.'s room. Slowing down, Matt could hear many loud voices which he recongnizes to be Davis's and his Science teacher's. Closing his ear against the door, Matt started to eavesdrop on their little 'conversation'.  
  
"I'm ten times more prettier then you, Ms. Carter!" That was obviously Davis.  
  
"Ok, then you're a pretty boy."  
  
"Yea, I am, arn't I?" Matt could hear muffled laughter behind the walls.  
  
"WHAT?! What's so funny?"  
  
"Davis.....that means your gay!" T.K. pointed that out.  
  
"Hey! Take that back!" Smirking, Matt continued to shop class.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Matt found his way to his usual seat sqeezing inbetween other students.  
  
"Yo, Matt, how nice of you join us." Ken welcomed him. But Matt was not in the mood to listen to him.  
  
"Tai, we need to talk." matt dragged a very confused Tai out of the cafeteria and into the empty gym.  
  
"About Sora...." Matt started.  
  
"What about her!?" Tai looked furious.  
  
"Why, don't you ever talk about her?" Tai stiffened.  
  
"Why? That good for nothing 'friend' just dumped tennis to be in the cheerleading squad! She even stopped talking to us and found herself some new friends! What do you think or her now!?" Tai stomped off, leaving Matt all alone to think. 


	7. Something's Wrong

An: Nah nah......this fic is kinda boring to write, I'm gonna finish this as fast as possible and start on my next fic.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Matt shook his head and stood up. He couldn't believe it. He defienetly needed to talk to Sora to straighten things out. Walking out of the gymnasim and heading outside to clear his mind, Matt accidentally run into Cody.  
  
"Oh, Matt. Why are you such a rush? You should slow down or you'll fall flat on your face." With that, Cody raced off. Around the corner Matt found Davis and Kari eating lunch and talking.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwww man! Not an apple and sandwich for lunch again!!!" Davis groaned.  
  
"Why don't you ask your mom to pack you something different?" Kari helped.  
  
"I would if I could but I can't!"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I pack my own lunch!" Matt cought a glimps of Sora at the corner of his eye and decided to follow her. After A good 5 minutes of following, she finnally realized he was there and turned around.  
  
"Huh? Who's there? Oh, Matt...it's just you."  
  
"Sora.....do you have, well, time? We need to talk."  
  
"Okay, what about?"  
  
"Tai....."  
  
"I have nothing to say."  
  
"Please? C'mon?"  
  
"Fine. Tai and I are no longer friends and if he found you talking to me, he would have a fit." Sora turned the other direction and broke into a run. Matt scratched his head.  
  
"Gee....What's with those two?"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Matt, glad I've found you. So, did you hear about the dance tonight? Who are you going with?" Izzy whispered to him across the table in English class.  
  
"There's a dance tonight? I'm thinking of asking someone.." Matt eyed Sora sitting on the other side of the room.  
  
"Prodigis!"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Matt leaned against his shared locker and sighed. No sign of Sora yet. Just before he was going to give up, he noticed a lock of auburn hair.  
  
"SORA!" Matt waved to her. Sora turned to his direction and seperated from the rest of the cheerleaders.  
  
"You wanna come to the dance with me?" Sora looked both ways then back at him.  
  
"See you at seven."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
AN: Sorry for the Davis bashing, Davis fans. 


	8. That's Why They Call Me The Traitor

AN: OkEy DoKeY lAsT cHaPtEr..HeHeEhE....................................tHiS sHoUlD bE vErY iNtErEsTiNg....  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Matt furiously scrambled inside of his car. I'm gonna be late! With no time to spare, he had already started up his car and was on the way. He had never been to Sora's house and didn't seem to know the address. But luckly he passed the school and found her standing outside the front doors.  
  
"Your late." Sora stared blankly at him. Matt looked down at his watch equipped with fully charged batteries.  
  
"Yea, but only by 14 seconds."  
  
"Not according to me." Sora's eyes widened.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww! Get this pervert away from me!" Sora's expression was washed away in a moment and replaced with a look of pure horror. She backed away into the school house.  
  
"Wha-nooooooooooooo! Hum?" Matt sweatdropped. What did I do wrong? He snapped his head back to what Sora saw and jumped a bit.  
  
"Tai! You scared me!" Tai flashed a smile. Matt's eyes landing on the small girl with her arm hooked with Tai's.  
  
"And who might this be?"  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that.....this is Janine, my date for the dance. Hey, I saw you with Sora earlier.....what we're you talking about? Was she blaming you for something you didn't do? She's like that now..." Tai trailed off.  
  
"Uh....Iya....yeah...I got to go now...see you." Matt pushed through the large doors and bumped into Sora, litterally.  
  
"Could you please explain way you called me a pervert out there? Really, that coming from you could ruin my reputation forever." Sora sighed.  
  
"Sorry. It was Tai. If he saw you talking to a 'traitor' like me, he wouldn't be too happy. Forgot to mention it to you." Matt shrugged.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Lights were coming from every direction so that which ever way he turned, Matt would have to face beams of blinding light. Making his way to the dance floor with Sora at one side helping him look out for anyone they knew well.  
  
"You see anybody?"  
  
"No.....just Davis staring right at us." Matt squinted his eyes.  
  
"Oh, is that all?"  
  
"Um, Sora....this is not very important but there is a herd of screaming girls heading straight for-UH OH."  
  
"MATT MATT MATT! WE LUV YOU MATT!" The girls pressed close against him and started tugging at his spikey bonde hair.  
  
"Ow-could you watch it? I'm a living, breathing being! Ow!" Sora smirked and walked away, getting bored.  
  
"Oh Matty! Jun is here!" One girl out of all the rest called out. She had brown hair which somewhat resembled Davis's. As fast as he could, Matt broke free from the swarm and tried to focus on finding Sora. He finnally found her outside, sitting on th front steps.  
  
"Sora?" Matt cautiously approched her.  
  
"Matt.....I've given it some thought and I think we shouldn't be friends..." Matt was silent.  
  
"Sorry but it wouldn't work out....With my cheerleading role and your popularity, Tai and all. We could talk in the halls, but still." Slowly, Sora got up and stepped inside the school.  
  
"Sorry..." Matt looked up towards the cloudy night sky. All alone...this is my life. I hate it.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
AN: YEA! I'm free from the multi- chapter fic! I'm moving on to my ff8 fic then back to digimon, Then Dragonball Z maybe? Who knows? Well.........Review! 


End file.
